Pastel
by lunatik-love
Summary: Después de la magnifica fiesta de matrimonio de Bella y Edward, Jessica refunfuñaba sola y olvidada en una mesa consolándose con lo único que tenía a mano. Pastel. Ahogar tus penas en algo dulce siempre hace bien.


**Disclaimer:** de verdad me van a hacer pasar por la decepción de que los personajes no son míos ooootra vez??

**Advertencia:** Crack!pairing, idioteces sin sentido, insinuaciones sexuales, furia mal fundamentada, Jessica :D

_Reto 30 Crack!Pairings. __si quieres leer más también podrás encontrar en esto _a FabyGinny05, Yimy Kes y .Vanillarouge's Productions. _-especiales gracias a mi querida gemela Faby por betearme y por ser amor (única vez que lo admito *-*) y a Jime por intentarlo y soportarme-_**

* * *

**

**Pastel**

Estúpida boda, estúpido salón perfecto, estúpidos olores exóticos y –aún más importante – estúpida Bella.

Todo esto debería ser de _ella_, no de la flacucha traslucida esa que se robo _su_ hombre y _su_ matrimonio soñado.

Jessica refunfuñaba sentada sola en una de las mesitas del fondo del salón donde se había efectuado la recepción de la boda. Un lugar amplio, fresco y lleno de las malas vibras de Jessica. Edward y Bella se había fugado a su luna de miel –_mi luna de miel_– hace unos cuantos minutos y lo único que consolaba en esos momentos a la chica era un gran trozo de pastel de bodas; suave, sabroso y rebosante de crema y chocolate. Enterraba el tenedor con furia dentro de la torta, si el plato no hubiera sido de porcelana seguramente ya estaría partido en dos por la fuerza con la que sacaba cada pedazo. Tomaba un poco del biscocho, lo remojaba en la salsa de fresas que tenía en el borde, tomaba más crema y chocolate y se lo llevaba todo a la boca sin importar quedar toda sucia o que se viera grotesca o poco femenina.

En ese momento se sentía mal y cuando se siente mal, come.

Se encontraba tan ocupada maldiciente internamente hasta a las flores que casi no escucho cuando alguien se dejo caer en la silla de al lado. Ella quería estar sola, así que se giro y estaba dispuesta a pedirle muy amablemente que "se largara y la dejara pudrirse sola" –y si era necesario, arrojar pastel– a quien quiera que haya sido tan tonto como para acercársele, pero cuando vio a Mike con su misma mirada cargada de odio mirando a un punto perdido en el horizonte, reparó en que había encontrado a su nuevo compañero de sufrimiento.

_¡Hasta tiene un trozo de pastel en la mano!_

No fue la primera en hablar, no se atrevió a romper la concentración del chico, en cambio siguió atacando al indefenso plato de comida y maldiciendo bajito. _Si hasta el pastel es perfecto_. Biscocho de chocolate, un toque de naranja para el sabor, delicado baño de caramelo, trocitos de almendras, una espumosa capa de crema y si ponías mucha atención podías distinguir pequeños pedacitos de chocolate blanco que se derretían en la calidez de tu boca. Un pastel de ensueño…

-Odio este lugar.

Mike había hablado sin despegar la vista del mismo punto de donde la había fijado cinco minutos atrás. Jessica lo miró y desvió la vista a la gran torta de boda que estaba cerca de la entrada.

-Yo también. El pastel es delicioso.

-Lo sé. Lo odio más.

-Lo mismo digo.

Sus mentes divagaron hasta la ceremonia de matrimonio, lo radiante de la novia, lo feliz que se veía el novio, toda esa gente hermosa que adornaba la sala de la recepción, y por sobre todo, la feliz pareja de recién casados marchándose con unas sonrisas que no les cabían en la cara en un lujoso auto rumbo a su futura romántica y apasionada luna de miel.

Tan felices, tan perfectos, tan cerca… y ni se dieron cuenta que ellos asistieron a la fiesta.

-¿Quieres tener sexo por despecho y robarte lo que queda de pastel?

Mike se sobresaltó un poco por el comentario y al ver la expresión totalmente libre de bromas de la chica se dijo a sí mismo que hablaba en serio. Miró la gran torta que todavía conservaba las figuritas de cera en miniatura de los recién casado en la cima del tercer piso y tardo tres segundos en responder.

-Por supuesto. Yo creo que podemos llevarla sin que nadie lo note…

Y así fue como Jessica y Mike pasaron las penas después de la boda en casa de los Cullen; corriendo por todo el patio delantero con una torta de tres pisos robada tratando de no ser vistos y pasando la noche en el garaje de Mike comiendo, hablando y haciendo cosas no aptas para menores.

(De lo que nunca se enteraron esos chicos fue que todos los vampiros de la fiesta –y hasta algunos humanos– los vieron correr con el pastel entre los brazos y todavía se ríen de eso muchos años más tarde).

'

* * *

_Déjenme reviews o mandaré a un asesino profesional a matarlos *carita de ángel* // __El paréntesis va en honor a mi geme que se obsesionó con ellos :D_


End file.
